profondeur et superficialité
by ylg
Summary: Miss Pas Touche :: recueil de minifics sur les filles du Pompadour :: 1ère vignette : le pire ennemi de la gagneuse... 2ème : une maladie de plus. 3e: Blanche se mettre en tenue. 4e: Blanche entre les autres filles du Pompadour. 5e: avoir encore une vie intime. 6e: un client obsédé par Miss Jo. 7e : Miss Jo et des sous vêtements. MàJ, 8ème : Miss Pas Touche, les fessées et le fouet
1. ennemi intime

**Titre : **En profondeur  
**Auteur : ** ylg  
**Base : **Miss Pas Touche  
**Personnage : **une fille du Pompadour  
**Genre : **gen-ish/humour noir  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Hubert et Kerascoët, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes : **« Ramoneur/Putain ! » et contrainte accessoire « Derrière les apparences » pour 31 jours (16/17 juin '10)  
et aussi « Ennemi intime » pour 6variations  
(jouons à « combien de thèmes je peux fourrer dans une seule ficlet supra-courte ? »)  
**Nombre de mots : **275

oOo

Le pire ennemi de la gagneuse arrive l'air de rien, bien caché, d'autant plus sournois qu'on ne s'en rend pas compte. Ça serait si facile de l'éviter, sinon !

Ces docteurs sont pires que les clients, à se fiche d'elles pendant qu'ils les explorent. Et pour les explorer... Des pervers qui fouillent les choses en profondeur, plus que quiconque, et vas-y que je regarde jusqu'où je peux aller, et que je gratte et que je tâte et que je pique avec mes instruments et on se demande s'ils ne vont pas leur arracher la peau à l'intérieur au passage.  
En plus contrairement aux clients, ils ont autorité auprès de Madame et ce sont elles qui en sont tributaires.

Et puis crac, la sentence tombe.

« Mademoiselle, vous êtes infectée et pas qu'un peu. »

Certains autres accidents on peut les faire passer : une bonne aiguille, une main adroite et hop ! On n'en parle plus. Mais le virus qui se loge dans votre outil de travail, pire ennemi qui soit, une fois qu'il est là et qu'il vous ronge, on ne peut plus s'en débarrasser. Certains commencent à parler de nouveaux traitements mais ils vous décapent complètement et plus d'une fille en est morte, murmure-t-on.

Décapée pour décapée, quand elles ne peuvent même pas raccrocher le peignoir elles finissent dans des bouges sordides du style Panier Fleuri où elles enchaînent le ramonage à la chaîne et collectionnent de plus en plus de saloperies.

« Merde alors, sans ce foutu certif' du docteur je pourrais continuer, personne n'y verrait rien. C'est pas juste ! C'est les bonshommes qu'on devrait envoyer se faire examiner avant qu'ils nous passent dessus... »


	2. la pire poisse

**Titre** : la pire poisse  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Miss Pas Touche  
**Personnage** : une pute du Pompadour  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Hubert & Kerascoët

**Prompt** : « et le rose sur ses joues ressemble à une tâche de sang sur l'émail. »  
d'après Dilly sur un Sapin à Drabbles chez Drakys (23 déc. '11 – o9 janv. '12)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Une tache de sang sur l'émail de sa cuvette. Gladys reste tout interdite. Comment est-elle arrivée là ? Elle a toussé un peu, comme chaque matin. Chaque matin. Quel jour est-on ? Qui a-t-elle vu la veille ?  
Ça ne peut pas venir d'elle !

Aucun client ne l'a frappée au visage. Jamais elle ne s'est mordu la langue ou la joue.  
Ce sang, d'où vient-il ?

De nouveau elle tousse et crache. Une deuxième tache s'étale.  
Son monde s'écroule. Pas ça ! Des années à éviter la syphilis et c'est pour se retrouver tubarde ?

oOo

(et ouiii j'ai fait exprès de finir mon drabble sur ce mot en espérant que quelqu'un reprendrait le "-barde" et écrirait sur Assurancetourix ensuite - pis ça a marché, en plus !)


	3. en uniforme

**Titre** : en uniforme  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Miss Pas Touche  
**Personnage** : Blanche  
**Gradation** : PG~ / T-  
**Disclaimer** : Hubert et Kerascoët

**Prompt **: "Ce dernier finit par secouer la tête : décidément, ces porte-jarretelles n'ont rien d'une armure."  
d'après Alaiya pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril '12 sur DW)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Ses porte-jarretelles n'ont rien d'une armure, regrette Blanche. Miss Jo a eu beau lui répéter qu'en se mettant en uniforme, elle rentrerait dans son rôle et elle se carapacerait contre le monde extérieur... ça ne marche pas. Elle reste beaucoup trop exposée. Elle sent les regards autant que l'air froid se poser sur ses cuisses, entre le haut de ses bas et le bas de sa chemise.

Ça non, ses petits dessous ne la protègent pas : bien au contraire, ils la rendent plus vulnérable encore !

En revanche, la cravache dans sa main... oui, à ça elle peut se fier.


	4. aveugle ou quoi ?

**Titre** : Est-elle aveugle ?  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Miss Pas Touche  
**Personnage/Couple** : Blanche(\Annette)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Hubert & Kerascoët

**Prompt** : « Pas touche ! »  
d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet '12 chez Drakys)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : premier cycle (tomes 1-2)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Pas Touche ! Un client pour toi !

Holly aboie ses ordres et Blanche se pépare à obéir en retenant un soupir. Elle se doutait que ça serait dur, en se faisant embaucher ici, mais quand même...

Heureusement, même si la plupart des filles sont encore vaches avec elle ici, elles la traitent maintenant moins avec animosité et plus avec distance froide, à défaut d'un respect qu'elle ne pense pas elle-même mériter.  
Miss Jo lui donne une affection un peu bourrue. Et surtout, il y a Annette, qui la traite avec une véritable gentillesse. Près d'elle, elle se sent si bien !


	5. ce qui reste de plaisir

**Titre** : Avoir encore une vie personnelle  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Miss Pas Touche  
**Personnages/Couples** : des filles du _Pompadour_  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Hubert & Kerascoët

**Prompt** : « Mais Lloyd lui-même, soit par modestie soit par discrétion toute professionnelle, ne s'en vantera pas. »  
D'après Malurette sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet '12 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Toute professionnelle ne s'en vantera pas, mais il y a des fois où elle ont envie de faire la chose gratuitement. De s'offrir un peu de vrai plaisir avec quelqu'un qu'elles choisiront.

Toutes ne sont pas dégoûtées des affaires de fesses, après tout, même si elles craignent un peu que ça finisse par perdre son importance. Elles sont nombreuses à refuser certains actes à leurs clients, par goût ou dégoût, et quelques unes à en garder en réserve pour des occasions bien spéciales.

Souvent, c'est entre filles qu'elles le font, d'ailleurs, trop fatiguées des bonshommes ; elles cherchent tendresse et compréhension.


	6. plaisir coupable

**Titre** : plaisir si coupable  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Miss Pas Touche  
**Personnages/Couple** : un client/Miss Jo  
**Gradation** : R / M  
**Légalité** : Hubert & Kerascoët

**Prompt** : « C'est pourquoi, dès la mission achevée et sa bourse pleine, il s'était débarrassé de Sacha qui trouverait sûrement à redire sur sa façon de gaspiller son argent, pour retourner le voir. »  
d'après Tamabulle sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 au 26 février '13 chez Drakys)  
**  
Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Gaspiller son argent pour retourner _le_ voir si souvent, le sous-préfet n'en a cure. Depuis qu'il a rencontré Miss Jo, il ne peut plus s'en passer.

On jase un peu de le voir régulièrement fourré au Pompadour mais pas qu'en mal. C'est signe que de virilité de fréquenter autant les filles. Et Miss Jo a des manières de princesse : ça rend la chose plus acceptable en extérieur, quand on rêve encore d'une vie normale.  
Mais dans l'intimité, tout ce qu'il veut vraiment c'est son corps d'homme… et sa verge puissante.


	7. sur mesure

**Titre** : bien dans sa peau et ses vêtements  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Miss Pas Touche  
**Personnage** : Miss Jo  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Hubert & Kerascoët

**Prompt** : "Juste quand il saisit enfin la boîte de chocolats, l'échafaudage cède sous lui…"  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre '13 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Ses dessous lui causent bien des tracas, soupire Miss Jo. Qu'il est difficile d'en trouver dans lesquels elle se sente à la fois physiquement à l'aise, et vraiment vraiment jolie !

Et qu'on ne lui dise pas qu'elle pourrait s'en passer : pas du tout ! toutes les filles le savent, les dessous sont plus importants que la robe qui les dévoile. Et en prime, même quand elle n'est pas habillée pour travailler, elle aime se sentir belle et désirable et bien dans sa peau et ses vêtements. Tous ses vêtements.

Heureusement qu'elle gagne assez pour s'en faire coudre sur mesure…


	8. une bonne fessée

**Titre** : l'utilité de la cravache  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Miss Pas Touche  
**Personnages** : Blanche et un client  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Légalité** : Hubert & Kerascoët

**Prompt** : « Vous êtes {bon} pour {la} fessée." »  
d'après Dilly sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.'13 – 6 janv.'14)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Vous êtes bonne pour les fessées, roucoule un client. Vraiment la meilleure fouetteuse que j'ai rencontrée, et j'en ai essayé un bon paquet. S'il vous plaît ! quel sera le prix pour que vous y alliez directement de votre blanche main sur mon indigne fessier ?

Blanche, dégoûtée, fait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître et afficher toujours un visage de marbre. Il n'en est pas question. Une fois elle s'est laissée convaincre, moyennant supplément, d'y aller avec le dos d'une brosse à cheveux. Et elle ne recommencera plus.  
Elle a besoin de la distance offerte par la cravache.


End file.
